


iron nails

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Gen, also ves loses his favourite axe, and little girls, he still has the other favourite one, it's ok tho, vengeful fae, with a mean streak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: She can see they're trying to look calm, but they're failing, badly.





	iron nails

She can see they're trying to look calm, but they're failing, badly. She wish she could help them, but she stays - somebody has to, and right now she'd be more of a hindrance, than help.

It's a relief when they come back, sooner than she expects, but later than she hoped. Aed is quiet and hurt, but he is there, and only now she lets herself panic, just a bit.

 

She's not a healer, and right now she can see he and Drem need some time alone, so the best she can do is tarry behind Ves, after making sure once more that they're all safe, and grin at the forest which tore the city apart.

 

There's Drem's magic all around, and well, she can work with that.

There is a bunch of iron nails in her pocket, longer than the palm of her hand and thicker than her thumb. She grabbed them from home a while ago, when she thought they might help her keep her room actually private from all the noisy fey around, but then she imagined Aed's tiny hands accidentally landing on the round, iron head, and just sighed, hiding them deep into her underwear drawers.

 

She did not expect to have a chance to use them, but can't help being grateful she actually kept them.

 

The first one she drives into the biggest tree, the nail angled downwards from her shoulders' height. Then there's another one and another, and there's still almost half of the nails left when Ves swears behind her, looking forlorn and a bit puzzled at the broken axe in his right hand, before seeing the long nails in Adra's hand.

'It was my favorite one!' he moans, but she can see it is in no way an attempt to stop her.

'I think they'll go in deeper into fresh wood, if you want to try? Least I won't loose another one' He gestures with the axe in his left hand.

'Let me guess, it is your favorite one?' she asks, and he grins.

The nails do indeed go in easier into the fresh wood. 


End file.
